Chocolate
by Missclover
Summary: ¿Eres de aquellos que no pueden pasar un día sin comer chocolate?


Antes de empezar a leer deben saber que...

* * *

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

No es que él fuera un acosador. No, claro que no. Solamente se preocupaba por la salud de ella y nada más.

Era su amiga de la infancia y quería lo mejor para ella. Por supuesto.

Vio como Tenten paraba su caminata para sentarse en una de las bancas de aquél parque que frecuentaba pasear. Si no mal recordaba, esta rutina había empezado cerca de aproximadamente dos semanas.

Hace dos semanas que él había empezado a seguirla, y observarla detrás de un árbol.

La primera vez que la había visto en ese parque no le había dado importancia. Pensó que se trataba de que la chica tomara aire para relajarse o simplemente le había gustado el lugar. Pero al día siguiente, después de su práctica de fútbol con sus amigos, y al momento de pasar por el mismo camino de la vez pasada, nuevamente la vio.

Y así sucedió hasta la fecha.

Y empezó su preocupación…

¿Por qué cada vez que Tenten, una vez sentada, empezaba a comer chocolate?

Cada día era diferente. A pesar de la distancia que tenía con ella, podía apreciar claramente el tipo de chocolate que comía. Ésta vez era una pequeña tablita de chocolate amargo. Y si de nuevo no le fallaba su memoria, una vez Tenten le había dicho dentro de una de sus pláticas, que ése era su favorito.

Y no lo dudaba.

Pues cada vez que lo consumía ella lo disfrutaba más. Hasta se relamía los labios. _¡Deja de mirar ahí!_ Se reprendió a si mismo.

Conocía a muchas personas que se quejaban de su sabor, demasiado fuerte o simplemente hacían una mueca al probarlo. Pero ella no. Tenten lo saboreaba por un buen rato. Y él era otra persona que le gustaba.

Pero no era el único que ella comía durante su estancia en el parque. Un día era de chocolate blanco. Aquél dulce elaborado de leche, manteca de cacao y azúcar. Demasiada azúcar diría él. Pero ella tampoco se quejaba de su sabor.

Otro tipo, era sin duda los que tenían adentro cacahuate o almendras. Ese chocolate que se lo comía hasta en tiempo record.

Sonrió.

Y no olvidar aquella vez, cuando abrió una pequeña cajita de chocolates con relleno de rompope. También eran sus favoritos pero no tanto como el chocolate amargo. Tenten siempre lo sorprendía.

Ella siempre disfrutaba cualquier tipo de chocolate, jamás se hartaba de ellos. Y gracias a su gusto, él conocía los diferentes sabores, tamaños y formas de esos empalagosos dulces.

Como el pasado lunes, cuando la vio comprarse una bolsita de chocolates con cereza. ¿Quién diría que existiera algo así?

Sí, Tenten hasta los comería en cualquier día del año.

Pero… ¿Cuál era el motivo de comerlos en el parque?

Más bien, ¿En qué pensaba tanto Tenten cuando se sentaba y empezaba a comer?

Porque más allá de información de ingredientes de los diferentes tipos de chocolate y sus calorías, él conocía los beneficios del chocolate.

Esos dulces ayudaban al sistema circulatorio. Otros efectos sugeridos incluyen efecto anticanceroso, estimulador cerebral, antitusígeno y anti diarreico. Leyó lo que había escrito en una pequeña libreta cuando empezó su investigación. Y lo desechó al instante. Tenten no tenía nada de eso.

También eran estimulantes.

—Descartado— murmuró.

Tenten contaba con demasiadas energías al empezar el día. Ella no necesitaba nada de eso.

Tal vez, ¿Por placer?

Golpearía hasta matar al malnacido hombre que ocupaba los pensamientos de su amiga castaña (y no se arrepentiría). Porque conocía además que los chocolates y en especial el helado de ese sabor que era bueno para calmarse en situaciones sentimentales.

—¿Neji?— sacó de sus pensamientos de cómo torturaría a aquella persona hasta llevarlo hasta el mismísimo infierno.

—Tenten— saludó una vez calmado y poniendo un poco en orden su mente.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo… vine a buscar algo de aire fresco— respondió con su característica seriedad.

—Igual yo— sonrió quitándole el aire fresco de Neji.

Neji observó la mitad de la barra de chocolate amargo que llevaba en la mano izquierda su compañera de clases, haciendo que ella se diera cuenta de su mirada.

—Tu favorito.

—H-hai… ¿Quieres?

Asintió quitándole un trozo de su dulce. Se sentaron de nuevo en la banca la cual estaba ocupada sola por ella. Aquella tranquilidad le gustaba demasiado, y más cuando estaba con Tenten.

Lo admitía.

Su dulce favorito, mucho más que el chocolate amargo era Tenten. Porque ella era el chocolate puro. Aquél dulce embriagante y adictivo. Era la mezcla perfecta de azúcar y cacao.

—¿Sabes?— empezó a platicar, sin necesidad de preguntarle si le escuchaba pues ya conocía la respuesta a la perfección— Ino y Sakura me dijeron que, el chocolate puede describir a las personas.

—¿Qué tipo de chocolate soy?—preguntó interesado. Quería saber su opinión.

—Mmh…—puso una mano bajo su barbilla en pose de pensador— Tú eres… Chocolate blanco, por tu piel y tus ojos— dijo mirándolo directamente hacia esos orbes que tanto le gustaban— También eres chocolate amargo con un toque de negro, por tu forma de ser, serio, arrogante y calculador; pero a la vez, eres un chocolate con cereza— él enarcó una de sus cejas con ese último comentario— Jamás te das por vencido y te preocupas por tus amigos— sonrió— Y además… eres el chocolate con lícor, que siempre me haces adicta a ti— confesó bajando la cabeza con un sonrojo en su rostro.

Sin esperar que Neji empezó a alzarle su cabeza para que lo mirara fijamente y descubrir que sus palabras eran verdaderas; sus dulces palabras.

Besándola por primera vez. Probando su sabor de aquellos labios que le tentaban cada vez más.

—Tenten…— dijo sin apartarse demasiado de ella— Tú eres… Mi chocolate.

* * *

A mí ya se me antojó un Chocolate Neji, toda una barra entera *¬*

Pero no la venden ni en la tienda de la esquina TT_TT

Suertudota la Tenten, debería compartir al menos un cachito (después engorda) =P

Exprimiendo el cerebro y con unas ganas de chocolate logré acabarlo. Todo por un fandom lleno más de NejiTen =)

¡No debemos darnos por vencidas, para que nuestro sueño de ver esta pareja unida se haga realidad! ;)

¡Sigamos siendo fieles al NejiTen! ¡Y explotar al máximo nuestra llama de la juventud e imaginación!

¡Nos vemos! ¡Hasta la próxima!

*Comentarios o recetas de chocolate sean bienvenidos. :)


End file.
